Life and Death
by DayLight Marker
Summary: He always knew that one day she would die, that's what humans do. There're born, they live, they die. It's the circle of life. He just didn't know it would be so soon. So this is my first FioLee story and I hope you Like it! Review! Rated T to be safe.


**Day: WHOO! FIRST FIOLEE FANFIC! IT'S TIME TO GET HYPE!  
**

**Midnight: Okay since my partner is currently having a rave party in the corner I guess I shall be doing the disclaimer. Adventure time in no shape or form belongs to Day. Enjoy.**

**Day: WHAT TIME IT IT?!  
**

**Midnight: Um, 7-**

**Day: IT'S MOTHERFUCKING ADVENTURE TIME! *throws on Finn hat and starts doing the worm***

**Midnight: *sigh***

* * *

He always knew that one day she would die, that's what humans do. There're born, they live, they die. It's the circle of life.

He just didn't know it would be so soon.

The disgusting smell of blood hung heavily in the air. _Her _blood. He hated it. He hated himself for thinking of such a thing at a time like this.

Her signature bunny had been torn to shreds during the battle, much like herself, allowing her thick blonde hair to cascade beneath her, creating a barrier of gold around them. He couldn't help but think of how beautiful she looked, almost angelic. Her sword lay thrown away a few feet away just below the tree line which hid them from the world.

Her golden hair framed her face and body creating a halo around her, her blood and sweat drenched body causing it to stick.

The sound of distant battle passed over Marshall as he continued to stare down at the girl, no the woman, in his arms. Her small frame was covered in wounds from her battle and previous battles before that, all in which had turned into prize winning scars. She was so unlike most girls, who would be ashamed for having scars.

But not her, she was never ashamed of anything. She was strong and kind. She was a hero.

And here she was, dying in his unworthy arms.

She deserved better. She deserved some who would protect her from anything, keep her from harm. He was not that person. He would never have the chance to be that person again.

He tried desperately to hold back the tears that had begun to gather at his eyes, one hand holding her against him and the other pushing against the wound in her stomach to try and pause the flow of blood. It was a losing battle and he knew it. He stared down at the limp girl in his arms, her blue orbs staring back up to meet his gaze. He managed to force a smile,

"H-hey there l-little b-bunny."

She returned the smile, a weak laugh passing over her lips followed by a violent fit of coughs. Blood filled her mouth, forcing her to spit it back up. It left a bitter taste in her mouth.

" M-Marshall, i-it h-hurts-s. I-I'm scared, I-I d-don't w-want to die-e."

He choked back a sob, the tears he had desperately tried to force back finally breaking free, falling freely down his face. He forced his voice even before responding in a gentle tone,

"What the hell a-are you talking a-about? Y-You're going to be fine!"

His attempt at lighting the mood had fallen flat, her coughing drowning out everything else. Marshall pulled her closer, refusing to let her go, refusing to accept what was happening. Blood spilled off her body and soaked into her clothing, soaking her entire chest and legs in her crimson liquid. Everything seemed red to him.

He felt her begin to shake against him, causing his grip to tighten. She whimpered and groaned as pain shot through body, the white hot sensation becoming to much for her. Her heart contracted inside her, her lungs filling with blood.

Finally with one last jolt she fell limp.

Panic welled up inside him, the feeling crushing him completely. He pulled away just enough to glance her face and her immediately regretted it.

Her electric eyes usually so full of energy had become glazed over, her gaze forever locked onto the clouded night sky.

Marshall shook her gently at first, whispering her name,

" F-Fionna? Fionna c-come this i-isn't f-funny."

When she didn't respond he began to shake her faster,

" Fionna?! Fionna answer me damn it!"

Still no answer.

" Fionna please don't leave me! Please Fionna! You have to hold on a little while longer, help is on it's way! Please..."

But he was too late.

She was gone.

His world went completely black.

"FIONNA!"

A strangled, almost animal like sound ripped through his immortal boy, his throat becoming rough and sore by the second but he continued to scream at the heavens, cursing them for taking her away from him.

Thunder and lighting clashed in the sky, showing the world in rain. Almost like the world was crying with him. The rain soaked into his skin, washing away everything, every emotion and memory. Every good time and bad. Nothing was left. Marshall was empty.

His screams continued to echo across the Land of Aaa even after the rain had stopped and the sky had cleared. It continued even after the sun had began to burn his skin. He didn't care, he could feel no pain.

Nothing mattered anymore.

His screams continued to echo across the land, even after he was silenced by the sweet hand of death.

The land grieved for they had lost both a trusted hero and a king.

* * *

**Day: ...wow. Now I feel bad. I didn't expect it to turn out so... sad. God now I'm depressed.**

**Midnight: Your fault for writing it. Hope you liked it. Comments are greatly appreciated.**

**Day: I'm just... going to my room now... yeah. See yeah *epic depressed mode activate***


End file.
